


August Rush Day 7

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's August Rush Entries [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for August Rush Day 7</p><p><a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/251292.html"> Pictures located here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August Rush Day 7

**Avengers – Iron Man**  
  
“Okay, Jarvis, where’s the Starbucks?”  
  
“There is one located a block to the east, one a quarter mile to the west, one two blocks south, and one located .321 miles to the north.”  
  
“Right. Which one makes the Cinnamon Dolce Latte with extra whipped cream the way Pepper likes it?”  
  
“That one is located 1.22 miles to the southeast, sir.”  
  
“Okay. Set coordinates for that Starbucks.”  
  
“Shall I call ahead, sir?”  
  
“Sure. Then I won’t have to wait the six minutes it takes them to make it. And tell them to add a blueberry yogurt muffin with honey.”  
  
“Certainly sir.”  
  
 **Hawaii Five-0**  
  
“I thought we’d agreed. We’re going to take Danny to the strip club that sells the umbrella drinks.”  
  
“He hates strip clubs, Steve.”  
  
“Lieutenant Kelly is correct, Commander. Danny prefers quiet dinners with his friends.”  
  
“How do you know that, Max?”  
  
“How do you not know that, Steve? You’re the one dating him.”  
  
“I just thought it would be fun to do something different for his birthday.”  
  
“I cannot help but believe it is _you_ who wishes to visit the strip club, Commander.”  
  
“I have no response to that, Max.”  
  
“We didn’t think you would.”  
  
“I can fire you, Chin.”  
  
 **NCIS**  
  
“You okay there, Timmy?”  
  
“I’m trying to digest the fact that Ziva is leaving us, Tony. You’re taking it much better than anyone expected.”  
  
“She has to do what is best for her. I don’t want her to go but I understand her reasons.”  
  
“Are you the main reason?”  
  
“Me? No. Absolutely not. We’re good, me and Ziva. Despite what Abby keeps telling everyone, I’m not the reason Ziva’s leaving.”  
  
“Okay, Tony, if that’s the story you want to stick with.”  
  
“The truth is always the best story to stick with, Timmy.”  
  
“I’m going to talk to Abby.”  
  
“Take Caf-Pow.”  
  
 **Star Trek**  
  
 _Oh my God. I know they are my commanding officers. But honestly. Is it necessary for them to make out right in front of me? Sure, we’re stuck here for another 48 hours until the Enterprise can come get us. But it’s only 48 hours. Not 48 days. They are unbelievable. They haven’t been further apart than three feet since we were stranded on this frozen ice cube. I hate them both so much. Okay, that’s not really true. But why do they have to make out in front of me? Get a freaking room. And get me a sandwich._  
  
 **Supernatural**  
  
“So we’re finally all in the same place at the same time. I trust you two aren’t going to wander off any time soon so I don’t have to go hunt for your again. No more trips to Home Depot for riding mowers or Pic-N-Pay for eggs. Sam and I have our new glasses so we can see what’s going on. Castiel, you aren’t going to wonder away, right? If we’re all packed, we’ll be able to leave in the next few minutes. I’m going to change out of my Sunday-go-to-meetings clothes and we’ll hit the road. And find pie.”


End file.
